


Land of Heat and Transgender Dudes

by diohol



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Piercings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diohol/pseuds/diohol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk and dave find out that they're both trans. simple as that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Heat and Transgender Dudes

"Of course not," he replies stately. "Why the hell would I try to attempt that."

"Dunno man, thought you would want to try it." This conversation was pretty pointless and relatively stupid, but most of your conversations are.

"But imagine, like, just the feeling of it. Falling from the sky at a wicked fast speed and taking the risk of seeing if your parachute actually works or not. Wind in your face. Looking at the scenery down below. Fucking thrills dude, fucking thrills." You're rambling now, but you assume that Dirk doesn't care since he listens to you ramble all the time anyway.

"Hm. Nah, still wouldn't do it." He kicks his feet against the tall building and gazes off into the distance. You turn your head to him.

"Would you try anything else that would be risky and or dangerous?" you ask, examining his face.

"Probably. I'm young and dumb, it's pretty much a given with the fact that I'm just a mindless teenager." 

He licks his lips and turns to you. You turn and face forward.

"What," he asks.

"Nothin'. Just thinking."

"About what?" You actually don't really know. You were mindlessly staring at Dirk's face as he replied to your question. It's as simple as that.

"Nothing. Just listening to you."

He nods and turns to face forward again, staring at the large gears rotating ahead. Lava bubbles below you, making you awfully hot.

You turn to face him again. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt? It's getting hot as balls out here."

He adjusts his septum piercing and nods. "Sure, go ahead. Hope you don't mind if I do the same." 

You shrug as soon as you finished peeling your sweaty shirt off, along with your cape. Leaving you with just your binder on now. You lean back on your hands and turn to him. "Go for it, man."

He stares at you, not moving. You can't really see what he's looking at from behind his shades at this distance, but you believe it's your binder. 

"What?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

He stares for a minute more before he asks, "You too, huh?"

You stare at him, confused untill you put two and two together and figure it out. As you think, he does the same as you earlier, removing his cape, and then his shirt. You look at his torso, indeed finding a binder as well. "Ah." you supply. "So you're-"

"Yeah."

You stare at eachother for a minute more before asking, "How'd you get your binder? Since you lived alone and all."

"Made it myself."

"Nice."

He nods slowly, then turning back to the hot scenery ahead of him. You face forward as well as more sweat drips from your forehead and runs down your face.

"It feels nice not to be the only one," you say. 

He nods. "Yeah."

You don't feel much different due to the situation, but you do feel empathy and a little happy that your bro had to go through the same thing as you. You don't plan to ask very many questions now, or talk for that matter, maybe later. But, you both silently agree to sit in silence and listen to the gears turn and click, and the lava bubble below you.

**Author's Note:**

> it was late and i felt like writing, sorry if this is poo


End file.
